Question: $ \dfrac{2}{2} + 1.75 - 176\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{2} = 1$ $ -176\% = -\dfrac{176}{100} = -1.76 $ Now we have: $ 1 + 1.75 - 1.76 = {?} $ $ 1 + 1.75 - 1.76 = 0.99 $